


just like broken glass to me

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Break Up/Make Up, F/M, Future Fic, WIP Amnesty, not compliant with the second film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: “So our families are doing a joint Christmas,” she says, launching into her semi prepared speech before Peter can say anything, “I guess since Kitty and Owen are friends now, or something? My dad definitely thinks they're dating but like, boys and girls can totally be just friends and it's really harmful to play into that societal expectation but whatever, he's good friends with your mom too now apparently and they decided this was a good idea, except obviously it's a terrible idea because we- we're not- but it's Christmas, and everyone's so excited about it, and I don't– I don't want to ruin that, you know?”
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	just like broken glass to me

The phone nearly rings off before Peter picks up, which is long enough for LJ to go from anxious to mega anxious. She wishes she'd texted him instead, even though she knows this is extremely not the kind of conversation you should have over text. Especially not when things between them are… the way that they are. 

“So our families are doing a joint Christmas,” she says, launching into her semi prepared speech before Peter can say anything, “I guess since Kitty and Owen are friends now, or something? My dad definitely thinks they're dating but like, boys and girls can totally be just friends and it's really harmful to play into that societal expectation but whatever, he's good friends with your mom too now apparently and they decided this was a good idea, except obviously it's a terrible idea because we- we're not- but it's Christmas, and everyone's so excited about it, and I don't– I don't want to ruin that, you know?”

She exhales, slowly. She definitely should have written out the full text of what she was going to stay instead of foolishly assuming bullet points would be enough. 

“Hello to you too,” Peter says, and Lara Jean aches a little. She hasn't heard his voice in- too long. He doesn't sound angry, and she's glad, but he doesn't sound sad, and she's more disappointed than she thought she'd be. It's- it’s whatever. They've been basically broken up for weeks, long enough for Peter to have moved on, even if Lara Jean- even if she still-

“Will you pretend we're still together for the holidays or not?” she says, hoping she sounds impatient, and not just pleading. 

“Sure,” Peter says blandly. “We always were great at pretending.”

Lara Jean flinches. If this were even a few weeks ago, she'd snap back at him, but now she's just… tired. She doesn't have the energy for the argument that'd follow. 

“Sure,” she echoes, just as bland. “See you then, Peter.”


End file.
